A New Fate
by Avatar 101
Summary: Shirou's wish was to save his sister from the Ainsworth's. But what if the Grail gave both siblings a new chance at life. Will fate be their's to change or are somethings set in stone. Follow Shirou and Miyu as they set about making a new fate.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Folks. This is my first attempt at a fanfic. I'm a bit of a perfectionist so my uploads may be a bit on the slow side.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the original content by Type Moon.**

* * *

**Second Chance**

Five years after the Fuyuki Fire

_"I wish upon the Holy Grail; Miyu, I pray you find a world where you won't have to suffer any longer. I pray that you meet kind people. I pray that you find friends you can laugh with. I pray you find… a second chance….a warm, small…share of happiness…_".

That was the wish Shirou Emiya made upon the Ainsworth Holy Grail, his reward for winning their falsehood of the sacred ritual the Founding Families had created two and a half centuries ago. He could never have been more surprised by the when he had woken he had found himself back in his seven year old body in the destroyed ruins of Fuyuki City in 1994. The day the Fourth Holy Grail War had ended.

The day everything changed.

There had however been two significant changes to his original version of that day. One was that his younger sister had somehow ended up there with him. He had later hypothesized the Grail had read Miyu's feeling with his wish and had in turn determined that him being with her was what made her happy.

The other had been that the Class Cards from the false war were there, floating above him in a circle, each glowing with power and displaying a different character and name on them.

Saber.

Lancer.

Rider.

Berserker.

Assassin.

Caster.

Archer.

Each were names his father had told him about when he told him about the Heaven's Feel Ritual, also known as the Holy Grail War. Seven Servants summoned by seven Masters to compete over the mythical wish-granting chalice in an all-out battle, winner take all. The Ainsworth's had created the Card System to replace the Servant System for their version of the war. Instead of summoning Servant's they channelled their powers through the cards.

He had realised this was his second chance, a chance to save those he had lost. To change fate itself. He had researched the events leading to the Ainsworth's rise to power carefully and identified the main causes.

As a result, he had falsely claimed to be a former associate of the Ainsworth's and secretly warned the Einzbern, Tosaka and Matou families along with the Mage's Association and the Holy Church about the Ainsworth's and their plan to steal the records of the Heaven's Feel Ritual to create their own version of it and of their intention to destroy the Founding Three.

While the Founding Three had been a little dubious of the warning the Association and Church had taken it seriously and investigated. As a result, their plans had been discovered and the Enforcers along with a large group of volunteer magi, both freelancers and tower magi, had attacked the Ainsworth family. They had taken down Beatrice Flowerchild and Angelica Ainsworth, the users of the Berserker and Second Archer cards respectively, along with the reanimated Atrum Galliasta, Kariya Matou, Kayneth El-Melloi Archibald and Zachary Ainsworth, the Caster, Rider, Lancer and Saber Card's former owners.

From what his spy familiars reported, the original cards had not been found during the raid. This led Shirou to believe the original cards had been erased to prevent a time paradox with his own cards. As for the Second Archer Card, the one based off Gilgamesh, it had been destoryed in the raid and its fragments had been to damaged to be repaired, something Shirou had been very grateful for.

Julian Ainsworth, however had gotten away along with his most dangerous weapon, Pandora aka Erika Ainsworth. As a result there was and active bounty on them both and the information given on both of them was frankly, disturbing.

The files the Association had found in the Ainsworth Estate had enabled them to piece together that Julian was just the current reincarnation of the original leader of the Ainsworth's, Darius, and Erika was an immortal Mud Doll, a type of homunculus, that possessed the Noble Phantasm, Pandora's Box. The box was extremely dangerous, as when opened it would release the sins of humanity upon the world. However, the good news was it was currently unable to be powered without the Holy Grail, which could only be used by the winner of a Holy Grail War.

It also meant that Shirou had saved the world from the Ainsworth's evil designs.

Still he had kept his vigil knowing that one day they would be back.

Right now however he was enjoying the new life he been given by the Grail. He was currently sitting on the back veranda of his home, looking up at the stars. It was so peaceful he wished it could stay that way forever.

His gazing was interrupted by his adoptive father sitting down next to him.

Kiritsugu Emiya. A man both respected and feared by all of magical society. In the years before they had met he had been an infamous mercenary and assassin, hunting down anything from basic criminals to Dead Apostle Ancestors. Fifteen years prior, however the Einzbern's had contracted him to be their representative in the Fourth Grail War. In those ten years before it he had met and fallen in love with the future vessel of the Grail, Irisviel von Einzbern, and the two had had a child, Illyasviel.

Sadly, the war had torn their family apart. Irisviel had died as a result of being the vessel for the Grail, Kiritsugu had been cursed by the Grail's evil contents and Illyasviel had been all but kidnapped by the Einzbern's, to serve their own twisted ends.

Kiritsugu had explained to him about the Grail Wars when he had asked about them a couple of years ago. Originally, the Grail had been an omnipotent wish granting device, created by the Einzbern's. The Matou's, original known as the Makiri, had provided the Servant System and the Tosaka's had provided the spiritually rich land of Fuyuki as the battlefield. Every sixty years the war would be fought, but for some reason the Grail was never won. After the first two failures, the Einzbern's had tried to swing things in their favor by summoning a Servant outside of the original seven classes.

Angra Mainyu, the source of all evil.

The Persian God of Darkness had been summoned as an Avenger Class Servant. However, it turned out his vast power had been unable to be replicated by the Grail. As a result he had been killed in the early stages of the war.

But little did they know, that had been his plan all along.

The Third War had been another failure, but Angra Mainyu, after shedding his Servant form, had infected the Grail to its core, distorting the Grail's orginal purpose. Now it only granted wishes through destruction and that destruction was meant to fuel Angra so he could be fully resurrected.

The Grail was now a tool of the Apocalypse.

That had confused Shirou at first before he had realized the Ainsworth's and Einzbern's Holy Grail's were two different objects entirely. The Ainsworth's Holy Grail was formed from a magical formula that used a human as a conduit for the seven cards to power it, rather than a conceptual object with a homunculus as its core, so it was perfectly safe to use.

Now the curse was killing him and if his guess was right, Kiritsugu wouldn't last more than a few more weeks.

Kiritsugu looked up at the stars for a moment before speaking. "So, how long have you been a magus?"

Shirou smiled. "Should have guessed you'd figure it out", he replied ruefully, "To answer your question, I've been one since we met".

"So you lied about losing your memories?" he asked.

Shirou shook his head. "No, I learned these skills in another timeline", he said.

Kiritsugu frowned slightly. "So time travel, eh?"

Shirou nodded. He reached into his jacket pocket and withdrew the Class Cards. They began to float in a circle above his hand.

Kiritsugu studied them for a moment. "Mystic Codes?" he asked.

"Of a sort", Shirou answered, "These are the Class Cards. Each one is connected to a Heroic Spirit and is capable of channelling their power into a human being".

"Fascinating", Kiritsugu breathed, "Which one's are they?"

"Well, Lancer is Cú Chulainn, Ireland's Child of Light. Caster is Medea, the Witch of Betrayal. Rider is Medusa, the Gorgan. Assassin is Hassan-i-Sabbah, the man of a hundred faces. Berserker is Hercules. Saber is Arturia Pendragon and last is Archer. Ironically, he is none other than a possible version of myself from the future, the Counter-Guardian Heroic Spirit EMIYA".

The last one seemed to shock his father. "A version of you became a Counter-Guardian?" he breathed.

"Yeah, I suspect he was the one from the original timeline", Shirou replied, "According to his memories, he has been summoned in multiple different timelines and each time he was defeated in the Fifth Holy Grail War. And just like my other selves, I was able to learn his skills in virtually no time at all and even surpass them, thanks to our magic resinating with one another".

"How so?" his father asked.

"Well you've probably heard of magecraft that can allow one to learn skills from a previous life. Well in our case, our magic was one in the same and as such it connected us on a spiritual level allowing me to learn from his experiences and make his skills my own in a matter of days. Even his Reality Marble was remade in my own image".

"REALITY MARBLE!" yelped Kiritsugu.

"Yeah, I'm an Incarnation", Shirou explained, "The Incarnation of the Sword to be exact. You see my magic skill is called Tracing, an advanced form of Structural Analyse. With it I scan a weapon right down to its history, create a blueprint of it and store it in my Reality Marble, Unlimited Blade Works. I can then replicate any weapon I've traced with an advanced combination of Projection and Reinforcement magic and use them as my own, though bladed weapons are the easiest. I can even throw in some Alteration magic to alter their properties if I want to".

Kiritsugu looked quite impressed and curious.

"Are you the only one who can do this?" he asked.

Shirou considered it for a moment. "Well anyone could do Tracing if they put enough time into practicing the technique. But unlike me they don't have Unlimited Blade Works, so they wouldn't be able to retain the blueprint of the weapon after they have used it. On top of that, they wouldn't be able to copy more than one at a time. As such, they wouldn't be able to use _Sword Barrel: Full Open_, a technique that is similar to the Gates of Babylon that Gilgamesh used".

"The King of Hero's, eh".

"Yeah he was the Archer Servant in the last war, from what I understand", Shirou explained, causing Kiritsugu to flinch at the memories of that monster.

The elder Emiya quickly regained his composure. "Still, I have to ask, where did you obtain the cards from?" he asked.

Shirou sighed. "I fought in a different type of Holy Grail War, one created by the Ainsworth Family and specifically designed so they would be the victors no matter what happened. But they made two mistakes. First being that they kidnapped Miyu, to use her Sakatsuki lineage as a sacrifice to activate their Holy Grail. Their second mistake was they gave the Archer Card to a girl who had fallen in love with me. She sacrificed herself to get the card to me and protect me from the wielder of the Assassin card. It was them that gave me the strength to interfere with their plans and defeat the other card holders".

Kiritsugu smiled sadly. "So you travelled through time to save your sister and this mystery girl?" he asked.

Shirou nodded. "Yeah, although", he gave an amused look, "When I made my wish upon their version of the Grail, I was only thinking of saving Miyu from their grasp. The time travel thing was a complete accident. I suspect that the wording of my wish included Miyu's thoughts on what would make her happy. Thus she brought me along for the journey. But I don't regret it for a second".

His gaze intensified. "When I arrived here things had already changed", he told his father.

"How so?" he asked.

"Well, for one Miyu and I didn't originally meet until three years after the Fuyuki Fire. Another is that I used my knowledge, with a little deception, to have the Association look into the affairs of the Ainsworth's, who either are now dead or on the run".

"What do you mean you didn't meet Miyu for three year after the Fuyuki Fire?" Kiritsugu asked.

"Well in the original timeline, you became obsessed with fulfilling your wish even after the Holy Grail Fiasco. That search led you to discover the existence of the Sakatsuki and their children's wish-granting talent. You thought if you could convince them to grant your wish you'd be able to honour Irisviel's sacrifice. When we went to meet them however, the Ainsworth's had struck. They killed Miyu's family and unleash a magical tornado on the Minami Town. Miyu had been protected by Bounded Fields until that day, but they failed when her mother died and hearing the wishes of the people crying out for salvation, she stopped the tornado. We found her shortly afterwards".

He looked slightly downtrodden after that. "Your obsession led you to take Miyu in to fulfil your objectives and tap into her powers to grant everlasting peace. But it failed and you died with shame and regret. I raised Miyu after that. At first I thought I could be like you and find a way to use her to fulfil your wish, but I realised after a while I wasn't you. I couldn't treat Miyu like a tool. It just wasn't in me and as time passed she became everything that I thought a sister could be and not to long after that she became my sister in blood, when she accidentally use her Sakatsuki powers to make a wish of her own", he smiled at that memory, "We had been talking right here, looking at the stars when a shooting star wised by. She told me that if she could make a wish it would be for us to be true siblings", tears began to pour from Shirou's eyes as he said that, "In that moment, her eyes changed from the colours of flames to the same amber eyes I had and I realised her wish had been granted. In that moment I had never been happier", he choked out.

Out of nowhere, two smaller arms wrapped around him from behind and he felt a small body latch onto his. His younger sister had snuck up on them and now hugging him, with her face buried into his back. His shirt got a little wet and he knew she was crying to.

"Not as happy as I was Oni-chan", she said.

He smiled and twisted in her grasp. He wrapped her in his arms and brought her around into his lap, where she snuggled into him happily as he stroked her black hair. Kiritsugu surprised both of them by bringing them into an embrace. "Then I can go on knowing the two of you can take things from here", he said in a peaceful voice.

The siblings looked up at him. "Dad… are you saying…" Shirou trailed off.

"Yeah, I don't think I live through the night", he said, "But I'm at peace now, knowing the two of you have each other. I know you will be alright", he said that with a true smile on his face.

"We will dad", Miyu sobbed.

"And we promise, we'll find a way to rescue Illya to", Shirou added.

Kiritsugu pulled them back to look at their faces one last time.

"Then I will leave you both with a parting gift. Shirou, I'm leaving my Magic Crest to you. The Emiya Time-Altering Magic will serve you well. Also, I want you to contact an old associate of mine, the Fourth Dead Apostol Ancestor and infamous Mystic Code Crafter, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg. Have him extract my bones and forge a sword from them for you".

Shirou looked aghast at that thought. "Dad I can't desecrate your body!" he shouted.

Kiritsugu smiled. "Please son, this is the last gift of a dying man to his children, so please honour my wishes. Besides, my Duel Origin is what made me famous", that got a confused looked from both of them.

"During my mercenary days, my mentor took parts of my first and second ribs and ground them into powder. This powder was then used by Kischur to forge sixty-six conceptual weapons known as Origin Bullets. I've used up my stock of them, but whenever they were used they bypassed any magical defence and upon contact with an opponent, their Origins of 'Serving' and 'Binding' caused my targets magic circuits to overload and rip themselves apart. In short, my bullets destroyed an enemy's ability to use magic. If you wielded a blade with said ability, you'd have the ultimate Anti-Magus weapon".

That, Shirou had to admit, had an appeal to it.

"Okay", he relented, "But only because you want it".

"Don't worry", Kiritsugu scolded him, "Kischur has ways of extracting bones magically and replacing them with ones that are made of a nearly identical material, so I will look whole when I'm buried", he said.

He them turned his attention to Miyu. "Miyu", he reached out to cup her cheek, "You are a most precious girl. I hope you have a good life", she gave him a watery smile, "Now I recently had a certain something commissioned for you and Illya. Kischur should have completed it by now, so when you have the blade made, you can get these objects to. I'm certain they will be very useful to you".

He turned his sight to the stars once more before standing up and hobbling back to his room.

* * *

**The First Chapter will be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everyone. Had to edit this one due to recent info from the Lord Ell-Mellio Chronicles. I certainly didn't see that one with Rhongomiant coming. Oh well. It enabled me to make some other small edits to.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

**A New Grail War Begins**

Five years later

Shirou stood up from the floor of the archery dojo he had just finished cleaning. Sakura had asked him to help with fixing it up as the members of the Archery Club had so much to do in the way of homework. Shirou, of course knew that it was really her elder adoptive brother being lazy, but he simply didn't have the heart to say no to the girl he had fallen in love with.

It had been five years since Kiritsugu had passed from the world and much had changed in the life of the Emiya siblings.

The day after their last talk, Shirou found Kiritsugu in his room having passed peacefully in the night. After their fathers passing, Shirou had fulfilled his last request and contacted Kischur. The Apostol Ancestor had been surprised by Kiritsugu's last requests, but none the less, agreed to them. He had, with a little difficulty, transplanted the Emiya Crest to Shirou.

He had warned the young magus that the chances of rejection were high, but Shirou had insisted they go ahead. It turned out that Avalon, which had been implanted inside of him all those years ago to save his life during the fire, had eased the bonding process to the point of there being no trouble at all with the transplant.

And after that, the vampire had forged a magnificent, black longsword from Kiritsugu's bones. Shirou had named it Iri, after the pet name Kiritsugu had given his wife. As Kiritsugu had told him it had inherited his Duel Origin. Shirou had classified it as an Anti-Magus Noble Phantasm. Of course, Shirou had sealed the original of the weapon away in an underground vault, protected by hundreds of magical and non-magical defences that only someone bearing the Emiya Crest or accompanied by said bearer could get through unharmed.

Miyu had also received the gifts Kiritsugu had commissioned for her and Illya. It turned out they were a pair of twin spirits, which had been transformed into Kaleidostick Wands. They looked like pedants of a sort each had a star in the middle of a golden circle. The difference was that one had blue, bow like wings and the other had three pink-red feathers for wings. The wand handles they could manifest were also blue and red respectively.

Their names were Ruby and Sapphire.

Ruby was the more excitable of the two and Sapphire was the calmer one. Sapphire had bonded with Miyu almost instantly when they met. Kischur had designed the wands so they had the power to allow their wielders to tap into the Mana Plane and basically give them unlimited magical power as well as the ability to unleash powerful mana based attacks and defences.

The siblings had later discovered that they could also amplify a person's power when they used a Class Card. As a result, Shirou had entrusted the Saber, Caster, Rider and Lancer cards to Miyu's care, saving Assassin, Berserker and Archer for when Illya teamed up with Ruby.

When Kiritsugu's body had been returned, they had buried him at the Ryuddou Temple Cemetery. Their neighbour's, the Fujimura family, had attended. They were also the ones who held Kiritsugu's will.

He had left everything to his three children to be divided among them as they chose. After the reading of the Will they had disclosed to them that they were the heads of the Japanese Yakuza and that they were aware of the existence of magic. After that, Shirou had started using his Tracing powers to replicate high-value gemstones and rare metals. He had begun selling them to Raiga for a fifteen percent cut of the profits, which had made him and the Yakuza very rich.

Shirou had begun using this fortune to fund archaeological expeditions. Most of the relics they found were just mundane objects and weapons, but they had also found multiple ancient Mystic Code's and Noble Phantasms.

Among them were Arturia Pendragon's Shield and Dagger; Pridwen and Carnwennan. Her Lance, Rhongomiant on the other hand he had been unable to retrieve as it was currently in the hands of a young woman named Gray. He had heard she was the personal apprentice of Waver Velvet, the former Master of Rider and current Lord Ell-Melloi.

He also had all of the weapons of the Knights of the Round Table, something that had not been easy to obtain.

Nægling, another of the swords of Beowulf much like Hrunting, one of EMIYA's personal favourites for a projectile sword.

Aestus Estus, the sword of Nero Claudius, the fifth Roman Emperor.

Joyeuse, the sword of Charlemagne.

Ascalon, the sword Saint George used to kill an ancient dragon.

Hǫfuð, the sword of Heimdallr, the guardian of Bifröst.

Skofnung, a sword imbued with the twelve spirits of Danish king Hrólf Kraki berserkers. A sword that never dulled, broke or rusted and wounds from said blade never healed.

Kunwu, a sword given to Huangdi by Jiutian Xuannü during his war against Chiyou and was able to slay gods, demons and repel evil magic.

The Rod of Asclepius, a serpent-entwined rod wielded by the Greek god Asclepius and was able to heal its wielder, though not on the same level as Avalon.

Gungnir, Odin's spear. A spear so well balanced that it could strike any target, no matter the skill or strength of the wielder.

Stormbreaker, the hammer-axe that had replaced Mjölnir after Thor lost it in battle. It possessed the powers of Mjölnir and Hǫfuð.

Thor's other Noble Phantasms, which were also in Shirou's possession, were his strength enhancing belt Megingjörð and his iron gauntlets, Járngreipr. The gauntlets were necessary to summon and wield Mjölnir or Stormbreaker without being hurt by its lightning. The belt on the other hand gave the wielder the strength enhancement needed to handle the monstrous weapons.

Next up was Gáe Buide and Gáe Derg, the twin spears of Diarmuid Ua Duibhne. Gáe Buide, also known as the Yellow Rose of Mortality, could inflict wounds that wouldn't heal unless you either destroyed the spear or had a healing tool on the same level as Avalon.

Gáe Derg on the other hand could bypass any magical or magical enhanced defence, meaning magically enhanced armour or conceptual defences on the same level as the spear were virtually useless against it.

The Crimson Saint, La Pucelle, the sword of Jeanne d'Arc, also known as the Sword of St Catherine, a nasty Noble Phantasm that could only show its true power at the cost of the users life.

Next were the legendary three spears, forged by the famed Japanese swordsmith Masazane Fujiwara; Nihongo, Otegine and Tonbokiri.

Another set of weapons he had collected were the blades of the Five Tiger Generals. The Green Dragon Crescent Blade, wielded by Guan Yu. The Serpent Spear, wielded by Zhang Fei. The Dark Dragon Spear, wielded by Zhao Yun. The Oracle Blade and Qilin Bow, wielded by Huang Zhong. And finally the Radiant Flash Spear wielded by Ma Chao.

All of these were added to the many Noble Phantasms he had stolen from the other hero's he and EMIYA had seen, along with his nearly infinite supply of other mundane weapons in Unlimited Blade Works.

Of all the relics he possessed though, there had been four relics even Shirou feared.

One was Tyrfing, the cursed sword of Svafrlami that would never miss a stroke, would never rust and would cut through stone and iron as easily as through clothes. However, the dwarves that made it, had also cursed it so that it would kill a man every time it was used and that it would be the cause of three great evils.

Another was the Trident of Poseidon. When struck the earth in anger, it caused mighty earthquakes and could stir up tidal waves, tsunamis, and other such natural disasters.

Then there was the Silence Glaive, also known as the Scythe of the Goddess of Death. One swing could annihilate all life on the planet.

All three were Anti-Life Noble Phantasms.

The last one however was the most frightening of them all; the Spear of Longinus, also known as the Holy Lance or the Spear of Destiny. It was the legendary lance that pierced the side of Christ during the crucifixion and, with the correct activation phrase, had the power to rewrite reality itself.

This powerful object was an Anti-Reality Noble Phantasm.

Each of them brought him more fear than Gilgamesh's Anti-World Noble Phantasm, Ea. Because of their immense power and his knowledge of the greed and stupidity of human nature, he had sealed all of the originals of these Noble Phantasms alongside Iri in his underground vault. He had even added an additional protection to the Anti-Life and Anti-Reality Noble Phantasms, trapping them in pocket dimensions that could only be accessed when the Magic Crests of the Matou's, Tohsaka's, Einzbern's, Emiya's and Sakatsuki's were all in the same room and the wielders all said the correct access phrase.

He had however made fake, powerless copies of some these weapons that he displayed around their home, although there was a certain someone who wasn't very impressed by it.

Said person was Raiga's granddaughter, Taiga, who had been become their guardian, even if only on official documentation. In truth Shirou was the one looking after his sister. She just helped to maintain appearances in the public's eye. Although that didn't stop her from coming over for meals every day.

She was also his English teacher at school, just as she had been in the last timeline.

Shirou had tried to subtly change certain events as they happened but had quickly learned that with certain things, history was doomed to repeat itself as had been the case with him injuring his arm while working at his part-time job two years ago.

And just as was the case last time, Sakura had shown up in that downpour at his place.

He had followed the script of last time for a couple of months, earning Sakura's trust before bringing up the subject of magic. When he had, she had been extremely apprehensive, but after showing her that he was not angry or intended to harm her in any way and even telling her about his own magic and status as an Incarnation, she had begun to talk.

What she told him about the Matou's and their Crest Worms had disgusted him to his core. He had known that Zouken Matou, or as he was known in history, Zolgen Makiri, was a retched man but going as far as he had made Shirou want to retch.

Worse was the effects that the Crest Worms implanted in Sakura had.

A couple of months after they had talked, she had come to him begging for help. The worms normally fed on mana inside of her, but after she had entered puberty they had been driving her into want to engage in Tantric Rituals. The more time passed, the worse it got, slowly driving her insane.

Shirou had been researching into the problem beforehand and knew how to remove the worms safely, but the problem was Zouken would know instantly and likely come in search of her. Shirou wasn't fully ready to face the ancient mage yet so he had kept quiet about it, knowing that the worms would transmit anything Sakura heard to their master.

Instead he had spoken to her about how he had been wanting to see if she wanted to have a relationship with for some time. Sakura had been overjoyed and agreed almost instantly to be his girlfriend.

It hadn't taken the two of them long to start sleeping with each other.

Shirou smiled. While the circumstances that had started their relationship hadn't been ideal, neither of them regretted a thing and it also helped Sakura control the worms.

Miyu had been overjoyed when she found out and instantly started asking when they were going to get married. That had sent the teens into spluttering blushes that had caused Miyu, Ruby and Sapphire to roar with laughter at their reactions, which was made worse when Ruby said she had recorded it.

Still in the last couple of weeks, Shirou had been seriously considering taking their relationship to that level. He had even forged an engagement ring with his own magic. He didn't know why, but he somehow knew that Sakura was the one he wanted to send the rest of his life with.

But something had held him back. An ominous feeling that had been steadily growing in the last month.

Miyu had sensed it to and it was setting both siblings on edge. Thus they had begun meeting up after school to ensure they were together if something went wrong.

Right now Miyu was sitting at one of the tables in the dojo doing her homework while waiting for her brother. One of the benefits of being time travellers was they knew most of the homework assignments from memory and thus could complete them easily, giving them more time to focus on the mage training.

It turned out Miyu not only possessed the Sakatsuki 'Wish' Origin but was also an Average One, a mage who possessed all five elements (Fire, Water, Wind, Earth and Ether). Thus her training in controlling the five elements was a long and complicated process, one she was still training in to full master.

Shirou however that taken full advantage of her abilities and found ways to combine them with his own. One example was he had had Miyu summon raw magical energy in the form of each element and used his alteration and projection magic to give each element a metallic physical form which he had then used to forge five longswords. Perfecting the swords hadn't been easy, but the end results had been everything he had hoped for.

He had also made sure they could be altered so they could become arrows when he projected them. The originals had been sealed in the underground vault like the other weapons but his projection version were equally as powerful as the originals.

Miyu's training wasn't just limited to elemental magic however. She had taken to healing magic like a fish. She had also trained with Sapphire and the usage of the Class Cards she had been given by Shirou, making her a formidable magus.

Due to that Shirou had decided to try other forms of magic to see if he could expand his arsenal. He had tried many different forms of magic, but none really worked for him. He could understand the theory easy enough but practical application had proven to be his downfall. Thus he had tried another approach so that rather than trying to learn something new from scratch, he had applied his talents to other areas of magic. As a result, he had gotten fairly good with using his Tracing in the fields of Bounded Field Creation and Destruction, Mystic Code Crafting and Runic Analyse, Applications, Creation and Destruction.

He had thus set up magical security systems for himself and his allies.

Shaking himself out of his musings, he called out, "Miyu, time to go home", to his sibling. The girl leapt to her feet and grabbed her books and equipment, placing them in her bag. Shirou grabbed his own bag and walked over to his sister, drawing her into a side on hug, smiling affectionately at her.

She giggled at his gesture. "What's gotten into you Shirou?" she asked.

"Nothing, just realising that I have been so on edge lately I forgotten that I'm a brother that needs to show some affection to his adorable little sister", he teased. Her giggling doubled at that.

"You're so silly big brother", she said through her giggling. Shirou laughed lightly at that.

They exited the building and started their walk home. As they made their way back home though, the feeling that had been dogging them for the last month steadily got stronger.

"Shirou…"

"I know".

They continued walking until they arrived outside their home. That's when they realised something was wrong. The lights were out, there were no smells or noises and Shirou couldn't sense the presence of his bounded fields.

He restored them as he ran inside. "Sakura!" he shouted over and over as he searched different rooms, but his girlfriend didn't respond. He gritted his teeth. He knew instantly that Zouken had to be behind this. Angry beyond all comprehension he made his way to the kitchen.

Once he entered he saw his message machine was beeping.

He pressed the playback button. "Greetings young Emiya", said the oily, croaky voice of the ancient Makiri, "My grandson was kind enough to explain this contraption to me so I could leave you this message. Rest assured Sakura is unharmed. I merely needed her for tonight and she will be returned to you tomorrow. A word of advice though; if you wish to survive the coming weeks you had best summon your Servant or you will certainly be a casualty in this Holy Grail War".

The message ended.

The Emiya siblings were pale white. The Holy Grail War wasn't supposed to start for another fifty years and yet Zouken was claiming it was starting now. Shirou dashed to his cabinet and grabbed out a black book. The book had belonged to Kiritsugu and contained the contact information for his entire network.

Flicking through the pages, he found the number he was after.

A minute later someone answered his call. "Hello, this is Waver Velvet", said the voice of a man in his twenties. Waver was one of only three Masters who had survived the last war and the only one his father trusted. From what Shirou understood he had taken the title of Lord Ell-Melloi after the death of the previous one in the War.

"Greetings former Master of Rider. I'm the son of the Master of Saber from the last War, Shirou Emiya. I'm hoping you might be able to confirm something for me", he replied.

He heard a gasp on the other end. "Well, well, this is an unexpected surprise Mr. Emiya", the Lord replied, "How may I assist you?"

"I was hoping that you could confirm if the Holy Grail War has somehow begun early?" he asked the man.

"Indeed, it surprised everyone", he replied, "The Grail seems to have retained most of the mana from the last war and thus the Fifth War has begun ahead of schedule".

Shirou panicked. "Sir, I must ask you for a massive favour then", he said, "You must get the Association to stop the war. The Holy Grail is corrupted and if activated again it could cause a disaster that makes the Fuyuki Fire look like an insignificant speck by comparison. No matter what the Einzbern's tell you don't believe them as it is their fault it is in this state and they're to proud to even check the claims themselves. And above all else, don't trust the Former Master of Assassin, as he wants this disaster to happen".

Waver was silent for a few moments. "Are you certain of these claims?" he asked.

"100% sir. The Grail and the curses it unleashed are responsible for my father's death", he informed the lord.

There was a sigh. "Very well then, I understand", the former Master of Rider replied, "I'll send word of the Masters of Caster and Lancer secure the Greater Grail's location until the Enforcers and Analysists arrive to assess the situation. But it will take a while to convince the Council of Lords", he warned Shirou.

Shirou thought for a moment. "Very well. In the meantime I'll summon Saber and hold the other Masters at bay", he informed the Lord.

"A good plan", he replied, "I'll let the Associations Masters know you are an ally for now. Best of luck Mr Emiya". The phone was hung up after that.

Shirou looked at his sister. "Miyu, can you draw up the summoning circle?" he asked.

"No problem, big brother", she replied.

"Good, I'm going to the Vault. I need some of the Relic's from there for this summoning", he informed her.

They made their way out back. Miyu went to the shed that was the Workshop, while Shirou opened the entrance to the Vault. He strode through the corridor where his defences were, paying no head as they wouldn't attack him due to his crest. He strode into the Vault and quickly gathered Pridwen and Carnwennan along the weapons of the Knights of the Round.

He hauled them back up to the shed where Miyu was completing the summoning circle. The circle was actually mostly made of the circle that their adoptive parents had used in the last war, Miyu had just redrawn the parts that had been damaged with time and refreshed the other parts.

Shirou laid the Knights weapons on the outside of the circle, then placed Pridwen and Carnwennan in the centre. He then coated his hand in mana and thrust it into his chest. It went into his chest like a ghost and grasped something.

When he pulled it out, the gold and blue sheathe, Avalon came with it.

He placed Excalibur's sheathe with its owners other treasures. Walking to the southern part of the circle. "Is this really enough to summon a Servant?" asked Miyu.

"Surprisingly yes", he replied, "The actual summoning is done by the Grail itself. As a Master, I must firmly anchor the Heroic Spirit in this world and become the conduit that supplies it with enough mana to take physical form. I've also modified the ritual chant to boost her abilities considerably. If my calculations are correct she will not only have access to Excalibur but she will also have the use of Avalon, Pridwen and Carnwennan. To top it off it should also give her the power to summon the weapons of her Knights to aid her in battle and even possibly the Knights themselves". He raised his arm and splayed his hand. "Here we go".

"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.

The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.

Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill).

Repeat every five times.

Simply, shatter once filled.

I announce.

Your self is under me, my fate is in your sword.

In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.

Surrounded by the treasures of your loyal vassals, be the guide that leads us all to victory in this time of darkness.

Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.

You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance!"

As he chanted, there was a surge of power that congregated on the back of his right hand. Three command seals appeared there, signalling that he was a Master.

From the circle a pillar of light emerged and instantly the weapons both inside and outside the circle vanished in particles of golden light that flew into the pillar itself. When it died down, there was a young woman standing there.

She had a slender physique, soft skin, and green eyes. Her blonde hair reminded him of the colour of gold dust. Her face showed some signs of naivety yet a graceful elegance. She seemed more muscular then most women of this age, she almost gave Shirou the impression of a bodyguard but that didn't make her any less attractive. She wore shining armor with an old styled dress underneath, made from old-fashioned blue cloth, armoured boots and gauntlets.

Her eyes focused on him ask she opened her mouth. "I am Servant Saber of this Holy Grail War and I ask… are you my Master?"


End file.
